Alice the homestuck sacrifice
by Crona18
Summary: a homestuck and alice the human sacrifice AU


Homestuck/Alice the human sacrifice

FanFiction

Their was once a man, with black hair and red eyes, driven by a mad thought, that if he killed everyone then a bloody red path will lead him away from the mysterious world of wonderland. With his sickle and a crazy plan he gave no mercy to the citizens of the strange country. Somehow they all knew his name and their last words were always "Karkat." Each time he heard his name a part of him was lost, until he forgot shy he had to spill blood and could not stop killing them. Soon everything in the world of wonderland was bloody red. The path to freedom blurred by excessive blood and all of his memories, gone. The green guards that protect the beautiful green castle caught the mad man. And if it weren't the bloody path no one would have known of the mad man who terrorized the mysterious place of wonderland.

There was once a beautiful country in blue. It was seen no other color but that of the ocean and the sky. There lived a handsome prince, with blue hair and eyes and a pale complexion, who was very curious and was a talented singer. His mother kept him locked on top of the tallest blue tower of their castle because he would sing anyone to madness and despair. He had no one to accompany him but his books and a blue teddy bear named Alice. One day when he was singing one of his sad melodies he noticed and odd color coming from his teddy bear. He came closer and noticed that a drop was falling from the bear's eye, it was a strange color; he has never seen it before. He reached out to touch this alien thing coming out of his beloved bear and when he did, his whole room was filled with this odd colored ooze and then everything went black. He felt that he was falling and bam, he was cold and wet and trying not to drown. He managed to get to the shore, and realized that he landed on a lake. He was soaked, but that didn't matter to him now. He was finally free from that boring blue tower, he was in awe at all the beautiful colors that surrounded him. He had no name for any of them but still loved all these new colors. The first thing he did was, sing everyone heard his majestic voice, and loved this prince in blue. He filled their heads with despair and loneliness. He would spend many hours of the day singing, enough so that his own music started to affect him. He would walk through the garden of bodies, where people took their own life after they heard him, and smiled. He began to sing with tears in his eyes, a lone rogue heard this plea for help and before he knew it he loaded an arrow on his bow and shot the prince. He now realized what the strange red ooze his bear was using as a tear, blood. The sad curse was lifted from the citizens of Wonderland and they began too sing and dance. The beautiful Queen stopped over the man who brought sadness to her country and picked up the red rose. She named it Equius.

The green Queen of wonderland has always ruled this country. No one remembers of a time before she was there and no will forget about her majestic beauty. She had tanned skin with green eyes and hair and was very young. Everyone loved his or her queen, and she did everything in her power to protect her Wonderland. Her favorite things were cats, and she even called herself Meulin sometimes. She was walking through her dark green corridor, alone. In her hand a beautiful red rose in a blue case and in the other a menacing sickle with dried blood in it. She walked to a huge red and blue door and opened it. Inside they were hundreds of roses and sickles, all piled against each other. There were the screams of mad laughter and the cries of despair. She set her new items into the collection and left the room as quick as she could, fearing madness if she stayed there too long. You see there is just one thing this mighty queen fears and that is death. Her wonderland is stuck in a vicious cycle of the red mad man and the blue singer. Making it impossible to continue time forward and delaying her death even longer. She is the Queen and is the only one that knows this dreadful secret. The same citizens are killed time and time again; the red path appears and disappears. The prince has taken his life more times than she can count. She can't explain this calamity, but does nothing to stop it. Always charming her loyal subjects and drinking tea, spending time with her favorite vanishing cat named Kurloz. That is how our cold-hearted queen spent her days, watching her subjects suffer day after day at her window, petting her many cats, watching her beloved wonderland turn dark and twisted by the lack of flowing time.

In a deep dark forest their lived a pair of twins, a boy Sollux and a girl Mituna. They were the missing children to complete the circle of disaster and bring time to Wonderland again. They loved to explore and they always had and adventure. Once they were listening to the old women talking about even older stories. They heard the name "Wonderland" and their child like curiosity got the better of them, and they decided to find this magical place. They looked everywhere but found nothing and they were beginning to grow disappointed. Mituna, a silly stubborn hot-tempered girl, decided that wonderland was at the bottom of an old well. Sollux was deeply skeptical and tried to persuade her to stop. Before he knew it he was pushed forward and down he went into the well. The fall seemed like it lasted forever and when he was sure he was going to die at the bottom of the well he landed with utmost grace and agility. In a few minutes his sister followed him as well. They were both surprised at the many twisting passages ways at the bottom and their search for wonderland started again. Mituna could not stop teasing Sollux that she was right and without paying attention to their surroundings, they wandered far into the passageways. They started to get scared when they saw strange doors opening for them. They had no idea where they were going and had no clue how to get back. They continued forward, going through doors as big as a house or as small as a cat door. All they could ever think about was wonderland. Soon enough they came to this large yellow room. They looked around and noticed that their clothes, previously purple and pink, were now as yellow as the sun. And their brown eyes and hair turned yellow. They were both shocked and started to leave, but the door was not there anymore. They kept looking for another exit, until finally they found this peculiar thing, a big yellow boat on, what looks like it, a vast yellow ocean. Without hesitation, they boarded the boat, thinking that this was their transportation to wonderland. When it took off, the twins started to feel very hot and they noticed too late that the boat was on fire. They tried to escape but the rope tied them up and they could not leave. The flames were engulfing the boat rapidly and all the twins could do was hold each other tight. Before they would get caught in the flames, Sollux leaned over Mituna and aver her a kiss. They were wrapped closely in each other's arms when they turned to a bright yellow ash.

Now who will save dear wonderland?


End file.
